


they know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe i made you weak.

by badmeetsevil



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Which leads to, im so sorry, like im so sorry, so much dirty talk like im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmeetsevil/pseuds/badmeetsevil
Summary: Tom’s voice is barely audible, but Will forces him to look him in the eye and raises his eyebrow. So, the younger man swallows hard and says, “I want you to fuck me.”
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	they know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe i made you weak.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just wanted to warn that the petnames "puppy" and "little boy" are used in this!! there are also uses of "slut" and "whore" here!!! i know some people don't like them!! they are used purely as a power play kind of idea!! if that does not tickle your fancy please do not read!! 
> 
> this is so fucking self indulgent i am literally so fucking sorry!!
> 
> title from strange love by halsey 
> 
> for the dark second devons and me only i love you horny motherfuckers so goddamn much im so sorry yall gotta see me likethis

Will takes a sip from his champagne glass filled with sparkling apple cider, standing slightly back from the two people that Tom is speaking to. He’s talking to a few of his brother’s friends, telling a story from childhood, and they all seem to be genuinely interested in it, and Will is talking to Tom’s brother’s fiance, Ellis Leslie. He’s a lovely man only a few years older than Will, but when he gets a few drinks in him, he gets a bit rowdy.

“I wasn’t one for having a huge reception that would’ve required a rehearsal like this, frankly, I find them quite boring,” Leslie explains, taking a sip from his glass of scotch, “but, Joe insisted. Glad you and Tom could make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, especially since Tom was going to want to make a big speech,” Will replies, raising his glass to the older gentleman, “you and Joe seem happy, and you make him very happy, so, thank you on both of our behalfs.” 

Leslie clinks his glass against Will’s, both of them pausing the conversation to take a quick drink. “Believe me,” the older man starts, “Tom sent me numerous texts over the years thanking me for making Joe happy.”

That makes Will smile, Tom was always such a considerate and loving man. 

He lets his gaze wander over to Tom, who is now happily chatting with the man next to him. He’s a taller man, muscular with dark eyes. His suit fits tightly on his torso, clearly to show off his toned physique. He flashes a smile at Tom whenever he looks his way, and rubs Tom’s arm when he laughs, a very affectionate gesture from a quite drunk individual. Will works his way into the conversation curious to know who this man who is trying to flirt with his boyfriend is. 

“Oh, Will!” Tom exclaims, reaching up to kiss Will quickly on the cheek, “This is Joe’s friend Ryan, we haven’t seen each other since we were like, thirteen.” Tom drops his voice and whispers to Will, “He used to have a crush on me.”

Ryan’s hand is still on Tom’s arm, and Will stares him dead in the eyes when he gives a stern reply of, “Seems like he still does!” Will does not like anything about the energy this man gives off. He’s drunkenly flirting with him, first of all. Second of all, he keeps looking up and down Tom’s body like he’s a slab of meat, something only worth a quick fuck. Tom is so much more than what this man wants from him. Will feels possession lingering in the back of his mind, like he wants to grab Tom and press their mouths together so everyone can see.

He does have to admit, however, Tom is absolutely irresistible in that suit. He looks very strong, and very smart, and absolutely perfect. It’s tight in all the right places and perfectly shapes his ass and he just radiates confidence. It’s very sexy. 

He hates the idea of anyone thinking he looks at Tom like this man does, but Tom is his boyfriend, his other half, the love of his life. Other people need to recognize that. 

He’s almost ready to knock this man out when Joe’s voice rings out from behind them, calling Ryan and the other guy whose name Will didn’t catch back to the front of the banquet hall.

They’re alone now. 

Tom almost jumps when he feels Will’s large hand on his lower back, like he had forgotten he was there, but he relaxes into his touch when he feels the familiar touch of Will’s lips on his cheek. Will rests his head on Tom’s shoulder for a moment, turning his head slightly until Tom can feel his hot breath on his ear. He raises his glass of red wine to his lips and takes a sip from it, leaning slightly into Will. 

Tom doesn’t expect anything from this interaction, so he most certainly doesn’t expect what Will says next. 

“You look utterly gorgeous tonight,” he whispers right into Tom’s ear, voice smooth and deep, as his hand runs down Tom’s back and suddenly grabs his ass through his well-fitted trousers, “I’d quite like to fuck you right now, darling, if there weren’t so many people around. Absolutely devour you.” And he presses a gentle kiss to Tom’s neck, like he hadn’t just heard the noise that escaped from Tom’s lips. 

The drink in Tom’s hand shakes. “You can’t say things like that!” Tom whispers back but the blush on his cheeks and the smile that has suddenly graced his face say otherwise. He thanks God in his head that they’re secluded in the back of the room. 

Will coos in his ear a little, “Baby, I think you might be wrong about that.” He firmly squeezes one of Tom’s ass cheeks in his hand to hear him let out a murmur of a moan, that he coughs over, and Will _keeps fucking talking_. “I think you’d like it if I kept talking, if I kept telling you everything that I want to do to you, so you could hold yourself back and deny yourself the pleasure of telling me how badly you want me.”

Tom’s mouth goes a little slack, so he raises his glass and takes a drink. His brain swims with ideas of how to play on this, and God, he wants to play Will’s little game so bad. He swallows hard, before whispering in a fake, shaky little voice, “What do you want to do to me?” 

“There’s my boy,” Will whispers, drinking in the moan that Tom makes that is just barely covered by the music. Will’s breath on Tom’s ear is so hot, in both senses of the word, and Tom feels like his brain is in a sauna. “I want to strip you down and just absolutely tease you, until you’re just begging me to do something, _anything_ I want to you. Then, I want to mark you up, cover you with bites and hickeys that cover your chest, and just one above your shirt collar, so everyone can see it. Would you like that? Would you like for everyone to see how I fucking own you?”

Tom has to suck in a breath at that one, his hand literally trembling. He shuts his eyes for a moment, regains his composure, and whispers back, “Yes, yes I would like that.” In his mind, Tom develops a plan of action. Will cannot tell him these things without paying for it. He cannot leave him here like this, all hot with need, and expect him to wait. 

So, he turns a little too fast on his heels and his trembling hand causes the wine to cascade out of the glass. And it collides right with Will’s white button up, the stain almost resembling a wound. It starts at his chest and trickles down to his stomach, one long slash down his body. 

Will looks down at the stain, back up to Tom’s blown out baby blue eyes, and back down at the stain. He chuckles darkly, his brain piecing together what he’s done.

“We should probably get you home, and get you changed,” Tom says, eyes wide like he means it but eyelashes fluttering in a somehow playful way to show his true intent. 

Will shakes his head in feigned disappointment to continue to mood, but can’t find back the smirk on his face, “Cheeky cunt.” 

Tom quickly goes off to find Joe and Ellis, to apologize to them for his clumsy antics and wishes them well for the rest of the night. “You know me! Can’t take me anywhere!” He laughs, as he hugs his brother. He’s glad that Will didn’t pull this at the actual wedding. Tom shakes Ellis’ hand firmly and thanks him once again, eyes bright and cheeks pink. Joe and Ellis talk about how Tom must be tipsy already to be acting that giddy and to be that clumsy as he walks away. 

Will escorts Tom out, hand on the small of his back as they leave the venue. 

When the afternoon winter air hits both of them, Will takes this as an opportunity to shove Tom up against the outside wall of the banquet hall. One hand goes up to cradle the back of Tom’s head as a sign of protection. A tiny “oh!” leaves Tom’s lips, but is quickly covered up by Will tilting his head upwards and taking him in a passionate kiss. Will’s tongue presses possessively into Tom’s mouth, and his hands go to grip tightly at his waist, pulling him close against his body. “Thought that would be funny, right?” Will whispers, pressing their lips firmly together once more. He pulls away, looking Tom directly in his eyes, his suddenly storm cloud grey eyes. “Look how messy you are, baby,” He tells him, pulling at his white and now red button-up shirt, “what a dirty boy you are, my dirty, needy boy.” 

“You’re the one who started it!” Tom says, voice small but still bratty. One of Will’s hands goes up and brushes Tom’s hair out of his face. 

"We are going to start as soon as we get in the car, is that alright?" Will checks in on him, and Tom's nod is immediate. "What's your safeword, sweet boy?" He asks, bringing his hand up to his jaw.

Tom's throat goes a little dry when Will's large palm cups his face and one finger runs across his jaw soothingly. "We’ll use the traffic light system, yeah?" Tom says but it comes out more like a question. He wants to confirm that this system is good for Will in case he needs to safeword, if he thinks he's doing too much. Will nods in confirmation and his lips surge to capture Tom's.

“I’m gonna fucking wreck you when we get home.”

Tom’s entire body shivers at that, at the idea of Will just ravanging him, teasing him and making him beg. He surges up to kiss him once more, and one of Will’s hands wraps around his small wrist, making Tom feel especially small as his fist can close around it with plenty of room left to spare. "Come on, angel, I'm sure you want to get home so badly," Will smiles at him, and Tom flushes pink. 

They've been driving for ten minutes, Will's hand sprawled out on Tom's thigh, fingertips dangerously close to where he's aching to be touched. 

"God, I can't wait to get you in bed, baby boy, get you undressed, rub your cock through your underwear. Oh, baby, you're in for such a fucking treat." Will squeezes Tom's thigh tightly, to hear a verbal confirmation in the form of his choked out little moan. "I'm gonna tease you until you can't fucking see straight, until you forget your own name. I'm gonna make you sob with need, baby, gonna make you beg to do more but, baby, I'm gonna go at my own pace. You're mine, angel, _mine_ , understand?-"

"Pull over."

“What did you say, dear?”

“Pull over, _please_.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

After a minute of driving, Will finds a secluded park, only about twenty minutes from their shared flat. It’s surrounded by a thick row of trees, and he fondly recalls a date that he and Tom had here once, a classic picnic where they drank an entire bottle of wine together and then went skinny dipping in the lake behind the trees. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen another person in it. 

Less for them to worry about. 

Tom wrestles with the seatbelt but finally manages to remove it, like he’s freeing himself from chains after being imprisoned for years. He maneuvers himself over the center console, and slots himself in his boyfriend's lap. One leg slotted between the center console and the driver’s seat, the other between the door and the driver’s seat, his ass firmly in Will’s lap, feeling his clothed erection rub against him. 

It’s not very practical, and frankly, it’s uncomfortable. But Tom needs it. 

“So needy for me, baby, huh?” Will asks, like he can read Tom’s mind, places his hands on Tom’s hips.

Tom whimpers out a little, “mhmm!” He rocks his hips gently, back and forth, back and forth over Will’s clothed cock. His hands are planted firmly on his shoulders to guide himself, his own cock getting minimal friction, much to his dissatisfaction. Tom accidentally goes too far back and presses down on the horn, causing it to beep. Will instinctively reaches out to grab onto Tom, to protect him, but when he realizes the situation, he simply turns the car off and throws his keys into the passenger's seat. 

All it takes for him to be brought back is one look at Tom. Tom, all dressed up and professional looking, all ready for a rehearsal dinner, grinding down on him, his hands gripping his shoulders like he’ll lose himself if he lets go. He regains his composure and dips right back into their scene again.

"Oh, baby boy, you're gonna get your nice suit all dirty," Will murmurs, rubbing Tom through his trousers, cupping him in his hands, listening to him whine. He grinds his hips down into Will's lap, and Will's hands go through his hair, gripping tight and pulling him down into a kiss. "You don't care if you ruin your suit, right, baby boy. You wanted me to ruin you so bad that you made me pull over. You want to be so good so badly for me that you're ready to come in your suit. Oh, you're so fucking sinful, baby, my dirty little boy. I'm gonna take care of you, angel."

Tom can't even _speak_. He can only press his hips down and try to undo the tiny buttons on Will's button up, fingers trembling. All Tom can do is make these tiny noises in the back of his throat, thick and beautiful, as he desperately tries to form words, to plead for Will to throw him in the backseat, to rip all of his clothes off, to fuck him like there's no tomorrow. Will takes Tom's chin in his fingers, hears that tiny, pleading noise in his throat, and Will whispers, "Oh, honey, you're _gagging_ for it, huh?" 

Will runs his thumb over Tom's bottom lip, pressing the tip of the digit between his parting lips. He cradles Tom's head in the rest of his hand, pressing down on his tongue. "Such a pretty boy, all for me, all for me…" Will whispers as Tom closes his lips around Will's thumb, sucking on it gently as he lets his eyes flutter shut. Will could look at him like this for hours, days even, if he permitted it. He's unbelievably gorgeous, pretty pink lips wrapped around his thumb and long eyelashes fluttered shut and pink blush on his cheeks flowing down his neck and chest. 

“You love being a good boy for me, don’t you, pretty?” Will asks, pulling his thumb out of Tom’s mouth, shiny with his spit. He rubs his thumb back over his lip as Tom nods, doesn’t answer. “Pretty boy, can you be good for me? Can you use your words?” He coos, voice gentle but teasing, like it could break into a full on mock in a matter of words. Tom whines, voice high and pretty, and he continues to just rut down onto Will’s lap. Will tuts, feigned disappointment, “Come on, angel, can you tell sir what you want?” 

Tom’s voice is barely audible, but Will forces him to look him in the eye and raises his eyebrow. So, the younger man swallows hard and says, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Very non-descriptive, baby, what else do you want?”

Bastard. 

Tom whispers, the only voice tone he can manage while he feels himself falling apart. “I want you to fuck me, hard, in this car, sir, make me cry, beg, _fuck_ , whatever you want. Make me yours.”

“Oh, darling, you _are_ mine, I don’t have to prove that.”

“Show everyone else. Bite me, scratch me, choke me, anything, _fuck me_ , I don’t care. Want everyone to know that I’m yours, that I’m your boy.” 

Will makes a small _aww_ noise under his breath, letting his fingers go into Tom's shirt. He gently, slowly, way too fucking slowly, opens the buttons, one by one. Tom _whines_ , light and airy in his chest, before Will gently presses a finger to Tom's lips. "Darling," he says, stern, "the more you whine, the longer I'll take."

Tom sucks in a breath, and waits for Will to undress him. His hands grip Tom's shoulders and push down his suit jacket, letting it fall off of his arms and onto the floor in front of the driver's seat. Long fingers dig into the looped part of his tie, and drag it until it’s fully undone, hanging as two long strips of fabric, framing the exposed part of Tom’s chest. 

Will wraps his fists in Tom’s tie and uses it as leverage, to pull him down to him, so their faces are only centimeters apart. They laugh a little at the sudden closeness, and Tom cheekily sneaks a kiss to Will’s cheek. 

“We should move, I’m getting cramped,” Tom whispers with a giggle against Will’s lips. He presses soft lips against Will’s, enjoying his taste, his aura, everything about him. “Have your way with me in the backseat?” Tom offers with a little shimmy of his hips against Will’s clothed crotch.

Will smiles, “For you, angel? Anything.” 

It’s a quiet break in pace for them, a quick check in on the other and a confirmation of _yes, I want this to happen_. It would kill the other to go on further with this headspace, this possession and this submission and complete trust in one another without explicit permission. Will releases the grip on Tom’s tie and Tom stumbles forward, braces himself onto Will’s shoulders. How he stumbled forward without standing up, he’s not sure, he must’ve put all of his weight onto Will. 

Will lets his lips brush against Tom’s ear, hot breath a distraction as his hand sneaks up to his hair. Long fingers wind themselves through the loose curls, fingertips finding a home against Tom’s scalp, before tugging sharply, pulling back far enough for Tom’s Adam’s apple to push out, to bulge in his throat. Tom lets out a tiny whine as his throat is ravished by Will, a bite here, a lick there, before he settles on sucking hungrily at the soft, porcelain skin that rests above his neck’s pulse point. 

Tom swears that if Will doesn’t have his way with him soon, he’s going to be coming in his trousers like a horny teenager on prom night. 

“Will, I-I need you to fuck me, now, or soon, or I’m gonna go fucking crazy,” Tom pleads. His voice is so soft, so needy, like he’s already fallen apart for Will, and is just eagerly waiting for him to put him back together. Will’s hand moves from Tom’s hair, lets his head fall forward again, and rubs Tom through his slacks.

“Baby, I’ll keep you here all day if I have to,” Will tells him, voice so stern that Tom nearly stops in his tracks, “I’ll keep you here until another car pulls up. Oh, darling, what would they think if they saw you? If they saw how pretty you were gagging for me to do whatever I wanted to you, what would people think? Such a sweet boy, so needy for me.”

“They’d think I’m a dirty little slut for you,” Tom whimpers, his hips starting to move again despite the muscles in his leg starting to stiffen. 

“Oh, and honey, they’d be right,” Will replies, hand going up to stroke Tom’s hair. Tom croons into his touch, desperate for Will’s touch, for Will’s words, for Will’s cock, for _Will_. “My sweet, dirty little boy, right? Such an eager boy, to want pleasure so badly you’d risk anyone seeing it. Maybe that’s why you wore your suit so tight today, you wanted people to see how sexy my baby is, right?” 

Tom shakes his head softly, “No, no, wanted to look sexy for you.” Will almost softens at that. 

“For me? Oh, angel, what a sweet boy I have.” Will runs his hand down the exposed part of Tom’s chest, relishes in how goosebumps form when fingertips dance over Tom’s stomach. “Why don’t you get into the backseat, baby boy, so I can take care of this little problem you have,” he whispers as the tips of his fingers brush over the bulge in his slacks. 

Tom nods obidentantly, and slowly tries to remove his leg from between the door and the driver’s seat. He brings it up and over, and half stands. He is able to swing the leg between the center console and the driver’s seat over the center console and into the backseat. When he goes to move his other leg over to join him, he loses his balance. 

He hits his head on the roof of the car, and falls into the backseat.

He’s not injured, not in the slightest, but his instincts cause him to mumble out a gentle, “fuck,” and his hand rises to the back of his head. He rubs it soothingly, but it’s not hurt, and it won’t bruise. It’s just startling.

“Are you alright, angel?” 

Tom’s head looks up to see Will in the driver’s seat. His eyes are wide and his pupils are completely dilated, looking at Tom for any signs of discomfort, or any signs of a need to slow down or stop entirely. Tom nods, “Yeah, I’m fine,” and he laughs a little. Their eyes lock for a moment, and Will can see the lust, the want, the need in his eyes. 

Will slips right back into his dominant role after the verbal confirmation. 

“Did that hurt, baby?” He asks, his voice mocking so that Tom knows it’s part of the act and not an actual question, and Tom’s innocent eyes look down, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Short fingers go down to tug at his zipper and pull it down, shimming quickly out of his slacks and letting them drop to the backseat’s floor. Will tuts at him, a scolding noise that makes Tom feel like he could melt. “Oh, my baby boy’s so needy for me that he’s gone and hit his head, huh? First the wine, now you’ve hurt yourself? I have such a clumsy little boy on my hands, don’t I? I guess I’ll just have to show him how to take care of himself.”

Tom can’t even find the words to describe how that makes him feel. He feels like he’ll choke on his own tongue if he tries to respond to that. His brain is clambering for something, for some words that will come out of his mouth with ease, that will relay to Will exactly what he wants. He can’t, he can only whimper and let his legs spread a little, an invitation to Will, a silent plea of what he could not say, a silent plea of _please, please take me now, please take me and do whatever you want with me, I am yours and no one else's, I want to be yours and only yours, please remind me who I belong to_.

Will shakes his head, mumbles something like “slut” under his breath.

The older man pushes the driver’s side door open and steps out, feeling the cold winter air on his slightly bare chest. He does one more sweeping view of the park, and there are still no cars, no signs of human life for blocks, at least. He notes this to use to his advantage, and shuts the door. He turns to open the backseat, and what he’s greeted with is quite a sight. It makes his body relax at the sight of it, so full of love but absolutely lustful at the same time. 

Tom is sprawled out in the backseat, one leg leaning off the seats towards the floor. Pretty pastel legs on display, the creamy skin moving down his legs. Will catches a glance at his face, and he almost loses it right there. Tom’s unable to make eye contact with him, eyes shifting off to the side, towards the front of the car. He bites nervously at his fingernails, the rosy-tint to his cheeks so prominent in the golden hour stream of light that sneaks into the car. There is a prominent stain on the front of Tom’s gray briefs, and Will smiles.

“What if I kept this door open, baby, let everyone see how pretty my baby is when he’s so desperate for me?” Will teases, leaning on the car door just slightly to the side so the stream of light behind him can go from just resting on Tom’s face to completely bathing him in the light. “Oh, my beautiful baby, my sweet boy, you’re absolutely fucking devine, I can see why that man wanted you so badly.”

Will gets into the car and shuts the door behind him. He climbs over Tom, barely fitting, slotting his hand for balance between Tom’s side and the back of the seats. One of his legs snakes between Tom’s, thigh just barely pressing up against his crotch, but it’s enough for Tom to buck his hips forward, dizzy with a need for friction against his most sensitive areas. 

“But he can’t have you, can he?” 

Will takes Tom in a deep kiss, where Tom immediately parts his lips and lets Will’s tongue back into the familiar taste of his mouth. “All yours,” Tom whimpers, “just for you, I’m yours.” Will smiles into the kisses, pulls back to make work of Tom’s neck. He litters him with bites, sucking a prominent hickey into his throat, where it will be noticeable in almost any type of top. 

“That’s right, angel, no matter who else wants you, I own you.” 

Will’s words make Tom even more desperate, somehow, and he shifts his body so he can grind deliciously against Will’s still clothed thigh. The sight of Tom’s almost completely bare cock rutting against Will’s thigh, which is still covered in his nicest dress pants, fills Will with a hunger he didn’t know he had. “That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Will encourages Tom to keep going, to get himself so close as he rubs himself off on him, “use my leg to get yourself close, so fucking needy that you’ll do whatever I say. And if I tell you to use my leg to get yourself close, you’d do it, like a good boy. My good boy. God, look at how fucking wet you are for me.”

Will’s hand touches Tom’s clothed cock, making him whimper and thrust up into his boyfriend’s touch. “Honey, I let you rub yourself on my leg like a dirty little puppy, and now you want more? What a bad boy that my greedy little boy is.” Will lets his finger drift over the wet patch on his boyfriend’s soft briefs, rub right over the head of his cock, making his hips twitch a little, but he tries so hard to keep himself down, to be obedient, to follow the rules. Will notices the efforts, and a tiny smile forms on his lips. “That’s my good boy, he’s so fucking wet for me. God, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tom whispers, and Will can’t help but soften a little at that. Will loves Tom so much it’s honestly hard to put it into words. Whenever he hears Tom tell him that he loves him, he honestly wants to cry, to stop everything they’re doing and kiss him until neither of them can breathe. He wants to stop everything they’re doing right now, and kiss Tom, and tell him he doesn’t mean any of the mean things he’s saying, that he’s the sweetest and most loving and perfect man he’s ever met. 

But he feels Tom’s hips still gently pressing against his hand, trying so hard to get any sort of friction, and he realizes how much he wants to show him he loves him in _this_ particular way. 

“You have no idea how badly I want to make you come in your underwear, honey, how fucking sexy it would be for you to completely let go for me,” Will massages Tom’s cock through his underwear, watches as the wet spot seems to grow with another little spurt of pre-come, “but, it would be so fucking hot to keep you denied. Which would you like, sweet boy? Do you want to come in your underwear like a dirty little whore and then let me fuck you, or do you want me to tease you until you beg me to fuck you? The choice is yours.”

“Let me come, please, let me come for you,” Tom is begging, hips trying so hard to hold themselves back, to keep steady, to not fuck upwards into Will’s touch, “I’ve been so good, please, just let me come for you.”

“Who do you belong to?”

The question grabs Tom by surprise, and his head picks up off the seat to look Will in the eye. When he does this, Will’s hand dips into his underwear and wraps around his cock. His cock is lubed with only his pre-come, but the slickness of it allows for an easy grip and a perfect slide. Tom shudders, his entire body suddenly feeling like it’s floating, like the only thing keeping him grounded is Will’s grasp on him. 

“I asked you a question, puppy, can you answer it?”

Tom whines, and somehow wills his hips back from trying to fuck into Will, and he babbles without thinking. “You own me, I’m your little whore.” His voice is so soft, makes him sound so small and needy, Will honestly doesn’t know how he doesn’t pounce on him and absolutely ruin him right then and there. His grip on his cock tightens, and he speeds up his strokes a little more. “I’m your whore, I’m your good little whore, you own me,” he whimpers, moans so quiet and repetitive and utterly full of desperation and need for release.

“That’s right, angel… that’s right.”

Will slowly strips Tom of his briefs, running down seemingly endless creamy legs. Tom is able to pull his legs back just enough for Will to fully remove them, and throws them to the floor. Tom’s thighs suddenly clamp closed in feigned shyness, a silent prayer that Will knows what he’s going for. The blush that runs down to his chest is immediate when Will’s two strong hands reach down to his soft thighs, and push them as wide open as they can get in the backseat of his car. 

“Oh, my dirty boy’s all shy now, huh?” Will mocks him, holds his legs open when Tom playfully fights against him to close them, to keep up his charade of being shy, “My sweet boy, you know exactly what you do to me. You want to tease, and tease, and tease until I have no choice but to put you in your place. Then, you want to act all shy? I’m sure you weren’t so shy when _Ryan_ ,” the name falls off of Will’s tongue like it tastes sour, “had his hands all over you. All over _my_ boy.” 

“I’m sorry,” Tom whimpers when one of Will’s hands releases the death grip on one of his thighs and fishes into his suit jacket's inner pocket. In that moment, it clicks with Tom that _holy shit, Will is still practically fully clothed_. The buttons on his shirt are just slightly undone, and half of his shirt is untucked, but he’s still wearing his suit jacket and his dress pants are not doing much to conceal his erection. 

Will pulls the tiny bottle of lube out of his pocket and Tom’s eyes widen at it. “How long have you been planning this?” Tom’s voice is soft, genuinely curious.

“Since we woke up this morning and I saw you in that suit. I was going to fuck you in the house the second we walked in so I wanted to be prepared, but you're just fucking needy and make me pull over."

Tom laughs and reaches up a little, craning his neck towards Will, who quickly dips down and gives him a kiss. While he kisses him, Will allows himself to maneuver Tom’s body a little, so that his own body is perfectly slotted between his legs, to give himself perfect access. “God, you’re fucking beautiful,” Will whispers into Tom’s mouth. 

“I need you inside me, please, now, Will, please,” Tom pleads. 

“Oh, angel, but you’re going to have to wait,” Will tells him, pulling away from his lips, just in time to hear Tom’s slutty little moan, “Aw, angel, don’t get mad at me. _You’re_ the one who picked that he wanted to come before he got fucked. You do want to come for me, don’t you, angel?” 

Will wraps his hand around Tom’s cock, and he can tell Tom will come in just a few strokes from the way that Tom grips at the seats and the sweetest little moan that spills from his lips. “W-Wanna come, please,” Tom whines. 

“So indecisive, honey, aren’t you glad you have me to guide you?” Will practically patronizes him, and allows his brain to melt even more with one long stroke of his cock. Tom’s hips buck into Will’s hand, and he tries so hard to hold on just a little longer, so Will can have a little more fun with him and use him but it’s almost impossible. “Oh, sweetheart, you can come, you don’t have to hold on, you can come for me. You look so pretty when you come, and I’m the only one who gets to see it. Who owns you, baby, can you tell me when you come?”

It’s two more strokes before Tom’s spilling hard into Will’s hand. When he comes, Tom nearly cries, and shouts out, “Y-You, Will, oh my _God_ , o-oh my God! Will, y-you _own_ me, _oh, fuck!_ ” The release practically shuts his brain off, and his eyes flutter closed and his fingers grasp tightly at the seat while high and sporadic moans spill out of his mouth like a waterfall and his breathing picks up.

“There he is, there’s my good boy,” Will whispers as he strokes Tom through his high, strokes him for a little too long until he’s gasping and begging Will for more while his body tries to pull away from his touch. It’s too much, but it’s too good to stop. “You did so good, sweet boy, you’re always so good for me. You’re my good little boy, right, honey? Can you use your words and tell me what a good boy you are?”

Tom’s voice is fucked out, barely audible as he tries so hard for Will to hear him. “I’m your good little boy,” his voice is so small, so vulnerable as he tries to steady his breathing, “just wanna be good for you, _please_ let me be good for you.”

“Oh, my _baby_ ,” Will leans down to kiss him gently, to bring him back to his body, to reassure him that he’s here, that he’s safe, “You’re so good, angel, my good boy, you make me so, so happy. You always make me so happy.” 

Tom picks a weak arm up and uses a hand to hold Will’s head in place, to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. The kiss is gentle, like Will hasn’t been talking to him like that the entire time. Tom keeps his eyes closed, like he’s worried if he opens them this could all be a dream. He’s so lucky to have such a caring man to treat him this way. He presses his tongue gently into Will’s mouth, and Will lets him explore the inside, the taste of the sparkling cider and something so unique to Will bringing him back into his head. 

“I love you,” Tom whispers into Will’s mouth, his voice still slightly gone, but the strength in his words is back. 

Will smiles and pets down Tom’s hair, almost blushes when Tom nuzzles into the touch. “I love you too, puppy, you’re so good.” Will moves his hand to place on Tom’s chest, to feel the familiar beating come back to its gentle rhythm, which he can just feel underneath his fingertips. He kisses Tom gently on the forehead, “Was that good honey? Do you want more?”

Tom moans gently in the back of his throat, “Yes, please.”

“Alright, honey, but I’m going to give you a few minutes to relax, okay?” Will asks, running a soothing hand down his body and to Tom’s thigh. Tom nods and reaches up to kiss Will again, to keep him as close to him as he possibly can. His entire body feels like it’s floating, like he’s still coming. “You did so lovely, baby, I love you so much.” 

“Love you too.”

Will breaks their lips apart and lets himself drift a little. His lips go to Tom’s jaw, kissing down it, feather-light touches. Tom lets out a little contented sigh, and relaxes. Will’s lips make a trail from his jaw to his neck, and he can’t help but smile as he kisses the forming purple-ish bruise on his throat. 

“Will, _Will_ ,” Tom whines out, his voice fully back into that perfect, whiny voice of his, so small and needy, “P-Please, get inside me, please.”

Tom’s utter submission is all Will needs to flip the switch in his brain, to go back into the scene they’ve been playing. “Aw, my baby boy’s so greedy for me, hm?” Will teases, running a finger up Tom’s still sensitive cock. Tom’s tiny moan dies in his throat, and barely registers as a whine, as his hips fight against Will’s perfect touch. “He wants my cock so deep inside of him even though he already came, hm? Oh, baby, I’m gonna give you everything you ask for, you’re so good for me.” 

Just when Tom thinks he’s done blushing, Will goes and talks to him like that. The pink in his cheeks has risen back to the surface, spreads down his chest, a pretty rosy color that has Will smiling already. He cannot believe the effect he has on him, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Tom’s voice is needy, and his hips give one gentle roll for good measure, “Please, please, need you inside of me.”

“Please? Who are you asking, sweet boy?”

Tom whines, light and airy in his chest, and mumbles out, “Please, sir?” 

Will gives a mocking little pout, and pours the lube onto his fingers, moves it between the digits of his hand. “Sweet boy, I can’t give you what you want when you don’t speak up. Come on, baby, speak up, use your words. Let me hear you.” Tom squirms when he feels Will’s wet fingers suddenly at his hole, tentatively spreading the now warmed up lube around the puckered skin. “Oh, baby, if you’re getting too distracted by just this, I could stop, let you gather your thoughts.”

Will pulls his fingers back, just out of reach from Tom’s grinding hips, and smiles at the desperate moan that falls from his lips. “Please, sir?” His voice is still quiet, but more clear, and Will smiles when Tom keeps speaking, “Please, please, I need you inside me, I’m your boy, I’ve been so good for you, p-please.” 

“Aw, baby, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Will whispers, scratches the nails of his free hand down his chest just to hear the tiny noise that escapes his lips. “Okay, baby, okay, I’ll stop being mean, you’ve been so good, always my good boy. Right?”

“Always,” Tom moans, and a gasp is shaken from his body when Will presses his first finger inside of him. He clenches instinctively, grabbing onto the seat underneath him, the backside of the passenger's seat, anything that he can grab to give himself support. Will’s whole finger is inside of him in seconds, delicately stroking Tom’s most intimate of areas. 

“And my good boy is _mine_ , right?” Will asks, pumping his finger out and pushes two back in, right up to the knuckle. The sudden stretch is sensational, and Tom cannot stop the noises that are escaping his throat against his will. Will leans down to gently bite at Tom’s neck, and groans into it when he feels Tom push back against his fingers. He shakes his head against Tom’s neck, sucks the skin into his mouth, between his teeth, marking him for everyone to see.

“G-God, yeah, yours.” 

“Come on, angel, can you tell me properly?” Will’s voice is a direct line to Tom’s cock, and his hips jump at that, trying desperately to receive any sort of friction. Will coos into his soft skin, whispers, “Are you always this greedy for me? So needy, my needy little boy. Can my boy use his words and tell me just what he wants? Hm? Or is he too sensitive?” Tom stutters out a moan when Will bites especially hard on his collarbone, and Will practically laughs. “Aw, poor baby, poor, needy little Tommy. Needs it so bad, hm? Is that it?”

"Need it, Will, _please_ ," Tom begs, voice breaking a little on the last word as Will's two fingers brush lightly up against his prostate. Tom's voice catches in his throat as he whines, tries to wiggle away from the overwhelming pleasure of Will's words and Will's fingers and Will's touch and _Will_. 

"Your words, honey, I need you to use them."

Tom gets so distracted so quickly by Will's unrelenting rubbing on his prostate. Every little movement gets a full body reaction, like he's never been touched there before. Will doesn't stop until Tom is trembling, his body practically begging him to stop so he can respond. Will pulls his fingers back a little, and lets Tom catch his breath. They lock eyes for a moment, and Will raises his eyebrow as if to say "I'm waiting." Tom swallows hard, looks deep into Will's sapphire eyes, knowing how blown out and wide his own eyes are, and pleads. "I-I'm yours, only yours, no one else's. I'm your little slut, wanna be a good little slut, just for you."

God, he's fucking perfect.

"There's my good boy."

Will sucks gingerly at Tom’s sensitive neck, listening to him make the quietest noises, as he gently presses his fingers in and pulling them out. His fingers spread apart to stretch Tom wide, and Tom’s entire body shivers underneath Will. Will gives a small laugh against the porcelain skin of his neck and pulls back, “Aw, baby, I know, I know it feels good. Do you want more?” 

“Want more,” Tom whimpers, hips pressing hard back onto Will's fingers to take him deep, before Will pulls the two out. Tom makes a noise at the sudden emptiness, but it doesn't last long before Will is thrusting three in. "Oh, fuck, oh, Will, sir, _fuck_ , I want you inside of me," Tom babbles, hand carding through Will's hair, pulling him back towards him, to bury his face back in his neck.

"Darling," Will tells him, breath hot on his neck, "I'm already inside you."

"You know what I fucking meant," Tom whispers.

Will retracts his fingers immediately, much to Tom's dismay, making him let out a long, needy whine. Will takes Tom's jaw in his hand, and forces him to make eye contact with him. Tom's pupils suddenly widen, and he can't figure out for himself if it's because he's looking at the love of his life or because the weight of what he's just said has sunk in. His heart thumps rapidly in his chest, and in those few silent moments where Will looks for his words, Tom swears he can hear it.

"Greedy, ungrateful boys don't get what they want, Tom," Will tells him, looks straight into his eyes like he's searching for his soul. Tom would gladly give it to him if he asked. "Greedy boys need to learn their place, ungrateful boys need to learn manners. I know, it's so much, honey, you're so hard for me, even after you already came. You're being so greedy even after I made you come. _I_ own this hole. Do you understand that, can your fucked out little brain understand that? Aw, my sweet little boy thinks he can tell me what to do." Will coos at him, laughs a little, in that almost villain type of laugh that makes Tom's blood go hot, "How cute. Lie back and take what I give you or you won't get anything at all."

Tom goes quiet, but the twitch in his cock doesn't go unnoticed when Will threatens him. Will releases his jaw, and Tom lets out a sweet moan. 

"Thank me for continuing to give you what you want even after you've been a brat."

Tom shivers, "Thank you for being so good to me."

Will thrusts two of his fingers back into him, and Tom's body jerks at the sudden intrusion, not unpleasant but unexpected. Will rubs at Tom's walls, reveling in the moan when he rubs his prostate over and over and over. Tom's moans are high and loud when Will demands, "Apologize for being a brat."

"I'm sorry!" Tom chokes out, tears welling up in his eyes from the overwhelming, intense pleasure, "I'm sorry I'm such a brat! I wanna make you come, Will, oh my God." 

"You're so lucky that you're so sweet. I could leave you here for hours, hearing you beg for me." Will pulls his fingers out for the final time, grabs the lube off the seat. He looks into Tom's eyes for any sort of apprehension, regret, or hesitation, and all he finds is desire, love, and eagerness. He smiles at him, full rows of white teeth that make Tom melt. "Angel, I'm going to fuck you now, I'm going to use you to get off. If you're good for me, you can come again, but only if you're good for me. Remind me, what's your safeword?"

Will asks to make sure that Tom is fully there, to make sure he hasn't drifted too far away from him. Tom takes in a breath of air, swallows hard around it, and replies, in a clear voice, “Red, red for stop, sir.”

Will nods gently, and leans down to kiss him. He cups Tom’s jaw with his dry hand, holding him tenderly between his fingers, as if he were a piece of glass. His beautiful boy, so sweet and loving, so willing to give himself over to him. “I love you so much, angel,” Will whispers to him, as if he were telling him a secret, letting it grace gently over his lips, “You are the love of my life.”

Tom giggles, and presses his lips back onto Will’s, linking them together perfectly, a lock and key fit, and whispers back, “I love you more.” 

“I love you more, sweet boy,” Will replies, “I love you so much more.” 

Will goes to lean up but Tom sneakily wraps his arms around Will’s neck, pulls him close to his face once again. He kisses him as if it were the last thing he would ever do. Soft and loving, tender and devoted. Will doesn’t think there’s anywhere in the world he’d rather be than here right now. He’d turn down all the money in the world, all of his dreams, anything, just to lay here for a few minutes with Tom. “Just wanna kiss you,” Tom practically purrs.

“I’d kiss you until I ran out of breath, angel,” Will whispers, voice muffled a little from his lips still being pressed against Tom’s. 

“Then why don’t you?” Tom practically giggles out the response. His hands roam through Will’s hair, gripping tightly, as if the moment could slip through his fingers at any given second. He wants to hold onto this for as long as he can, the kiss, the sex, everything that Will could give him, he wants. 

Will laughs warmly, presses his head down into Tom’s chest, feels the heat of his chest radiating onto him. Tom smiles and presses his fingertips into Will’s hair, gently tousling his slightly damp locks. They lie there for a moment, Tom’s hands in Will’s hair, Will’s head on Tom’s chest, allowing themselves to just connect, feel the pressure of each other’s bodies on their own. Will runs a finger over Tom’s freckles that are scarcely placed around his collarbones. 

“Do you want to continue?” Will asks him, moving his head so his chin can rest lightly on Tom’s chest. 

Tom locks eyes with him, eyes all stone blue and beautiful and bright. “I want you to fuck me, Will.” 

“Am I getting to be too much? I could tone it down, if you’d like.”

Tom cups Will’s face and brings him back up, kisses him deeply. “My love,” Tom starts, like he’s going to say something very serious, and continues, “I have never come that fast before. If you don’t keep this up, I’m going to be pissed.” 

Will laughs, almost into Tom’s mouth, and captures his lips again. A soft kiss, one that they will return to after they finish. Will asks him a question, one finger going up to twirl a stray curl around it, “If I’m too much, angel, you know your safeword, right?” 

Tom gives him a smile, a wide one that makes his eyes crinkle at the edges and Will can feel his heart practically burst. “Red,” Tom replies, making sure Will hears him proper, knows that he’s ready for whatever Will wants to give him, “my safeword is red, sir.” 

“Good boy,” Will whispers, and gives him one more gentle and sweet kiss, “I’m gonna be mean to you, okay?”

Tom chuckles, as if it’s the first time they’ve done this, “I can handle it.” 

“You’re sure, angel?” Will asks, and- okay, he gives him one more kiss, but who can blame him?

“Anything you throw my way, I can handle,” Tom reiterates, and grinds his hips slowly up into Will’s crotch. 

Will raises his eyebrows, “Being naughty again, are we?” He asks as he grinds back down on Tom’s over-sensitive, exposed cock, feeling it rub against his own clothed erection. Tom lets out a tiny little gasp, grip on Will becoming loose, until Will can slip away. “I suppose I have to do something about that, angel.” 

Will sits back, and Tom gets a full view of Will slowly removing his belt with one hand. First the buckle, and then the delicious rip of the belt being extracted from his belt loops. The sound makes a shiver dance up Tom’s spine, and Will notices. Will quickly shrugs off his suit jacket, letting it pool messily behind him. “So sweet for me, so ready to just get absolutely ruined by me, hm? Is that right, angel?” Will asks, cracking the bottle of lube open with his hand. 

The other hand pops the button of his dress pants open and pushes it down around his thighs, along with his black boxers. His cock springs free, pressing upwards towards his belly, the head just rubbing against the fabric of his white button-up shirt. Tom looks at it and his hips involuntarily thrust forward, aching to get Will inside of him. Will looks at him, gives him a mocking little pout, and whispers, “You want it _badly_ don’t you, sweetheart?” 

“So badly, Will, please?” Tom begs, voice small again, just absolutely pleading for Will to ravish him, to have his way with him, “Haven’t I been a good boy for you?”

There’s that question. Will can never say no to it. He’s always such a good boy for him, so responsive and sweet, so needy and beautiful, always so good. Will cocks his head slightly, rakes his eyes down Tom’s body like he’s examining him, and Tom suddenly feels self-conscious. He squirms a little and Will gives a little laugh. “You’re always so good for me, angel, always. My sweet, sexy boy.” 

Will squeezes a dollop of lube into his palm, listening to the squelch of the bottle and the tiny noise that Tom makes that the realization that Will is finally going to fuck him. Will tries not to make it noticeable but he’s been desperate to get inside of Tom for hours. He wanted Tom when he woke up in this beautiful, golden light, drenched in it, letting every part of his body shine. He wanted Tom when he put on his suit in the morning. He wanted Tom when he helped him tie his tie, while Tom watched him with big, observant eyes. He wanted him, he wants him so bad still, and he’s sure he’s never going to not want him. 

Will wraps his hand around his cock, and shivers at the friction he finally gets. He strokes himself slowly, making direct eye contact with Tom as he does so. He makes a show of it, thrusting slowly up into his hand, making small groans, and demanding Tom’s attention when he suddenly looks away.

“Puppy, look at me.” 

His voice is stern, exigent, and he has to fight back a smile when Tom immediately looks at him. “There’s my good boy, so good for me,” Will tells him, and looks down at Tom’s cock, which has a string of pre-come attaching the head to his soft belly. Will smirks, “Are you hard just from me touching myself?”

“Yes,” Tom replies immediately, voice dry and needy.

Will smiles at that, “Do you want me inside of you, angel?” 

“Please, _oh my God_ , Will, it’s all I want,” Tom begs, hand inching closer to his own cock. Will gives him a knowing look, a look that reminds him to not touch himself without permission, he better not dare touch himself without permission. Tom whimpers low in his throat, and pulls his hand away, opting to grab at the seats inside. 

“Okay, baby, okay, I’ll stop teasing you,” Will promises, and Tom makes a noise, a noise that screams _finally!_ like words never could. Will scoots forward, and takes Tom’s legs in his hands. He allows himself to fit precisely between his thighs, and Tom wraps his legs tightly around Will’s waist, pulling him as close as he can, to feel that nudge of his hard cock against his loosened opening. “Always such a good boy, I suppose you deserve a reward,” Will tells him. 

A finger is at Tom’s hole once again, and Tom lets out a needy little whine, making Will laugh a little bit. He retracts it and presses himself down, pushing the head of his cock into the tight space of his hole, teasing the first ring of muscle there. Tom pushes his hips back, and his hole greedily swallows up the head. “Bad boy,” Will whispers, playfully, mostly just shocked at how hard Tom pushed back, “but, I’m sorry, I was teasing you again, wasn’t I?”

Tom nods. 

“And you’re such a good boy that you just want to please me, right?” 

Tom nods. 

“God, what a sweet little boy, always so ready and eager to please. You’ve pleased me this entire time, sweet boy, even when you acted out, I want to make you feel so good. Can I make you feel good, sweetheart?” Will asks.

“Please,” Tom whimpers, his voice sounding like it’s holding back tears. He’s so overwhelmed, so sensitive, riding the wave of pleasure for so long. 

“That’s it, that’s my good boy, all you had to say, sweet boy.”

And Will thrusts into him, one long, slow stroke. He’s buried completely inside of Tom within seconds, causing Tom to stutter out a moan at the sudden intrusion, and his hands scrabble for a grip onto Will’s forearms. Will whispers praise as he enters, murmurs of “good boy” and “that’s it” escaping his lips, like he can’t control what he says. 

“There you go, baby, there you go,” Will whispers as he reaches the point where he can no longer press in any further. Two large hands grip his thighs, thumbs kneading the soft skin there, soothing. Will’s gentle touches line up with his gentle words, “Is it good, angel? How’s it feel?”

“B-Big,” Tom whimpers out, his voice caught in his chest. Will’s eyes seem to flicker at that, a mixture of hunger and adoration. 

Will makes that little fucking pouting face that he keeps making, the one that is to directly mock Tom’s neediness, to make him feel smaller. It drives Tom crazy, and he grinds back a little onto Will’s cock, making himself gasp. “Aw, my poor baby, is it too big for you? Too big for my sweet boy’s tight hole? How does it feel, hm? Use your words, tell sir how good he feels.” 

“Will, oh my _God_ ,” Tom whimpers, and is barely able to see straight when Will gives him a few gentle thrusts. His entire body shivers, and squirms underneath him, giving Will the perfect opportunity to snake a hand up and tease at a nipple. 

He squeezes it between the pads of two of his fingers, and Tom’s entire body jerks. His hips move upwards, drawing his cock into a delicious thrust inside of him that rubs at all of his most sensitive areas. His hands grab forward, balling up the unbuttoned white shirt that Will still has draped over his shoulders in his hands. He wouldn’t be surprised if he ripped it at this point. “Come on, angel,” Will encourages, hand moving to tease his other nipple, to hear the needy whine that rips from his chest, “tell me how good it feels. Am I making you feel good?”

Tom is never going to be able to have a coherent thought ever again after this. Every part of his brain will be occupied by _Will, Will, Will._ He’s not exactly mad about it. 

“Will, _fuck_ , sir, i-it’s so much,” Tom starts to babble, his hands still gripping onto his nice shirt for dear life, “it’s so much. It’s so big, _fuck_ , it’s so fucking big, Will. You know how much I love your cock, sir. I was made to fit it, _please move_.” Tom is practically begging at this point, for more than just the gentle swivels of his own hips to move Will’s thick cock inside of him. “You always make me feel so good, sir, it’s fucking _crazy_ how much I need your cock. Please, _please_. God, it’s a-almost too much, I just want you to fuck me, I want you to make me your dirty little boy, _please_!”

Will’s smile flashes, and he runs the tip of his tongue over the front of his teeth, like a man who has finally had his prey caught in a trap. “God, baby,” Will says, voice husky, “you’re always so good for me. So, so good. I’m gonna give my slutty little boy exactly what he needs.”

With that, Will pushes Tom’s legs up by his thighs, almost like he’s folding him in half, and begins to give Tom exactly what he’s been looking for all night. 

He frantically pounds away at Tom, his thrusts hard and unrelenting. His fingers dig into the soft skin of his thighs, gripping tight enough to make Tom mewl and think about the bruises that they will leave. He can see himself tonight undressing to get into bed with Will, and Will playfully dragging a finger over the fresh marks to see Tom squirm. 

“This is what you’ve wanted all day, huh?” Will asks through huffs of breath as he pulsates inside of Tom, “My pretty little slut just wanted to be ravished, huh? He doesn’t care who sees, does he?” Tom weakly shakes his head, and is honestly a little shocked at how coherent he is in this moment. “Greedy little hole, just swallowed up my cock. Are you sure you’re just mine? Not letting other boys use my pretty boy’s hole, are you?” 

“No, no, sir,” Tom whines, voice high and whiny, shaking, delicate hands going up to cover his blushing face. He can feel the heat of himself radiating off of him as he covers his eyes, whimpers out, “Only you use my hole, sir. I’m your boy, no one else's.” 

“That’s right, baby, that’s right,” Will whispers, just barely loud enough for Tom to hear over the sounds of their skin snapping together and his own noises. His whines and whimpers and moans and pleads, all too loud, and his brain bounces around in his head, unable to focus on one thing. Will _keeps fucking talking_. “This is my hole, right, baby? I own it. No one else gets to see you like this, only me. Aw, my pretty little boy, making all those pretty noises.” 

Will reaches towards Tom’s face, where he is hiding behind his wrists, and takes a hold of his joints, pulling them away from his rosy cheeks and his kiss and bite swollen lips. “Don’t hide, baby, let me see you. Let me see how pretty my little slut is when he gets what he wants. I don’t want my pretty boy hiding from me, especially after all I’ve done for him. He was such a brat before, the least I deserve is getting to look at his pretty face.”

Tom nods, his breath coming out in heaving little sobs, as he reaches for Will. His fingers grasp his forearms tightly, Tom whimpering out Will’s name in a little mantra, interspersed by tiny “ah, ah, ah’s!” He’s so full. Will always makes Tom feel so full, so deliciously filled up, like he can feel him in every inch of his body. 

Then, suddenly, he’s empty.

Will drags himself out of his boyfriend’s quivering body, and Tom whines at the sudden lack of feeling. He weakly lifts up his head, and looks at Will. His blue eyes are all dark now, looking at Tom like he would devour him if he could. “Come on, angel,” Will tells him, as he firmly sits himself on the space underneath them, “come sit on my lap, ride me, beautiful.”

With this request, Tom allows himself a long look at Will. Will is still in his trousers, cock standing tall against his fully opened white button-up. His own tie is undone, and hangs lazily across his chest. He’s still so fully clothed, somehow still capturing the image of professionalism even in such an intimate act. It makes a shiver rip up Tom’s spine.

He wants him so bad. 

Tom scrambles to his knees as quick as he can, body still trembling with arousal and anticipation, as he wobbles over to Will. He positions one knee on either side of Will’s torso, and before he can sit down, Will has his hands on his ass. He kneads the soft skin there, spreading his cheeks and letting a finger tease at where he’s open and aching. Tom mewls softly at the touch, suddenly feeling very exposed as his bare legs brush against Will’s clothed ones. 

Tom slowly lowers himself onto Will, until he can feel the wet head of his cock pressed up against the loose rim of his hole. Will holds his cock to line himself up, but when Tom’s body slowly accepts the penetration, he releases himself and places his hands on Tom’s hips. He presses him down gently, until that final gasp from deep in Tom’s chest escapes with a shudder when Will is fully back inside of him.

“Good boy, good boy,” Will whispers, and Tom opts to bury his blushing face into Will’s neck, making Will smile, “my shy, pretty boy.” His words aren’t malicious, not even in the degrading sense that would make Tom go crazy. They’re words of genuine adoration, dripping with the fondness that Will has had for Tom since day one. “Are you shy, angel? Now that I can wrap my arms around you and hold you so close to me while I’m inside you?” Will asks. 

Will removes Tom’s final article of clothing, his wrinkled white button-up, so he can properly let his hands roam his boyfriend’s body. He bunches up the shirt and throws it on the seat next to them. He runs his hands gently down the soft inward curve of his boyfriend’s back. Fingertips trace freckles that he can’t see but he knows are there. He can feel Tom lazily mouthing at his neck, trying to regain his composure. Tom doesn’t move his hips at all, merely enjoying the feeling of Will so deep inside of him, of the two of them being as closely connected as they can be. 

Tom gently raises his hips, feeling Will brush against his most sensitive areas, and he chokes out a sobbing moan as he presses back down. It takes him a few tries to start up a rhythm. He moans gently into the crook of Will’s neck, and Will soothingly rubs his hands up Tom’s shaking thighs. “That’s my good boy, you’re taking me so, so well, angel,” he murmurs gently, “my perfect little boy, so good for me.”

Tom’s teeth go on to start nibbling on Will’s neck, littering him with love bites. He sucks gently at the softest part of his exposed skin, and listens to Will’s soft moan when he sucks a hickey into his most sensitive areas. “What are you doing, love?” Will’s velvety voice asks. 

“Mine,” is all Tom can whimper out in his fucked-out, dazed mind. 

“Don’t worry, angel,” Will reassures him with a smile, one hand on his back and the other on his hip, “I’m all yours, no one else’s.” 

“Still,” Tom replies once he’s satisfied with the dark bruise on the side of Will’s neck, “want other people to see. Like how you marked me.”

“Do you like it when I mark you up, baby?” Will asks when Tom presses his hips down too hard and chokes out a moan. His hands grasp onto Will’s clothed shoulders, and Will soothes his tired muscles with gentle touches. “It’s okay, baby, we’ve got all the time in the world,” Will assures him.

Tom nods, “I-I love when you mark me, wanna be yours forever.” His voice is muffled, face still buried against Will’s neck. He continues to fuck himself slowly on Will’s cock, fingers still shaking when he brushes up against his prostate on every single thrust. 

“That’s right, baby, you’re mine, and I’m yours.” 

“Forever?” Tom’s little voice asks before he can even think about it, suddenly shaken by a moan when Will pushes his hips up to meet him. 

“Forever.”

Tom giggles into Will’s neck, and it makes Will’s heart practically burst. He’s so sweet. Tom slowly pulls his head back from its placement on Will’s neck and steadies himself with two hands on Will’s shoulders. Will looks up at Tom, and Tom looks down at him through half-lidded eyes, his pretty pink lips parted as they take in gentle breaths, the rosy color on his cheeks spread completely down his chest. 

“You’re such an angel,” Will whispers, hand going up to gently stroke Tom’s jaw. Tom’s body is suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion, and all he can do is roll his hips. Will closes his heads and leans his head back against the seat, feeling the soft movements of his boyfriend, listening to his gentle gasps and moans and all of his little noises. “Do you need my help, angel?” Will asks. 

Tom nods. 

“Okay, baby, I’ve got you.” 

Wil wraps his arms around Tom’s body, and slowly fucks upwards into him. Tom’s eyes seem to immediately roll up into his head as Will pierces against his prostate with every little movement. His hands grasp tightly at Will’s shoulders, and Will pulls them closer together. He keeps a slow, gentle rhythm, completely different from the one they had before. 

It’s just enough for them. 

“C-Can I?” Tom whimpers out, hoping Will will understand what he means. 

Tom’s voice is so small, so needy, Will would do anything for him at this moment. But, he can’t help but tease him a little. Can anyone blame him? “What do you need, baby boy?” Will asks, cocking his head like he doesn’t know what Tom wants. 

“C-Can I touch myself? Please?” Tom tacks on the please immediately afterwards, almost forgetting it. Tom’s eyes are closed and his bottom lip is caught tightly between his teeth, but noises still escape him on every gentle thrust that Will gives him. 

Will smiles at his need to be good, to be obedient above even his own pleasure. “Can you look at me when you ask, sweetheart?” Will asks, thumb coming up to rub over one of Tom’s nipples. 

Tom nearly shouts in surprise at the sudden friction on his chest, and his hips stutter quickly, meeting up with one of Will’s thrusts. He moans loudly, and his eyes fly open, his lip falling from it’s trap between his teeth. Tom looks down into Will’s eyes, and Will can’t help but smile at him. “Can I please touch myself, sir?” He asks, voice so gentle, like he could fall apart. Tears well up in his eyes from delaying himself his own pleasure. 

“No, angel, you can’t.” 

Tom could cry, he’s so fucking close. Pre-come dribbles out of the head of his red, stiff cock, and drips down the shaft. He can’t look away from Will’s eyes, and starts to plead even more. “Please, please, _please_ , I’ve been so good, oh my God, please, let me touch myself, p-please.”

“Shh, baby, you didn’t let me finish.” Will tells him, running his hand away from his nipple and down his side, to rest at his hip once again, “I said you couldn’t touch yourself, not that _I_ couldn’t.”

Will’s hand engulfs Tom’s cock, and Tom starts to cry. He’s so sensitive in all the right places, that just the light grasp of Will’s hand causes so much pleasure that it makes tears spill out of his eyes. “Angel, does that feel good? Are you okay?” Will asks, free hand going up to wipe the tears from Tom’s cheeks. 

“So good, _fuck_ , please, let me come, sir, please?” Tom begs, and it sounds like a question because he needs Will’s permission, he cannot come without Will’s permission. 

“Oh, angel, you’re so close, aren’t you? So sensitive even though you already came, hm?” Will asks and Tom nods feverishly, “You’re such a good boy for remembering to ask for permission before you came. I have such a thoughtful boy, don’t I? My perfect boy, God, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” 

With that, Will begins to slowly jerk Tom off, in perfect time to his deep, slow thrusts. 

“A-Are you close?” Tom asks, fucking back onto Will’s thrusts, to meet him, to give both of them the most stimulation that they can receive in this position at this rate. 

“I’m very close, darling, you come when you’re ready, I won’t be far behind you,” Will tells him, letting Tom fuck back onto his cock and up into Will’s hand. 

In this position, Will can’t look much further than Tom’s face or Tom’s cock. Tom’s face is red, and thin tear stains run down them, so overwhelmed with pleasure. His eyes are closed again, too lost in his own pleasure to open them. His lips, still, are open, slick with his own spit and swollen from kisses and bites. Tom’s cock is red and standing, slowly dribbling out pre-come at a steady rate. It runs down over Will’s fingers and makes the slide of skin on skin much smoother. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby, you’re so good for me,” Will tells him, watching his face with intent. He sees how Tom’s lips seem to quiver when he moans at that, and Will can feel himself get closer to his own orgasm when Tom’s eyes open. “My gorgeous boy,” Will whispers, swallowing back a moan, “I’m gonna come inside of you, is that okay?”

“Mhm!” Tom moans, raising his hips and fucking himself onto Will with reckless abandon. 

“Are you gonna come for me like a good boy?” Will asks, tightening his grip on Tom’s cock. 

“Yes, sir!” 

“Do it, then, come for me. Come for me, baby boy.” Will begins to jerk Tom off with a tight grip and a fast wrist, “You did such a good job, now come for me, come for me while I come in you.”

Tom comes with a shouted out sob, and he comes hard. He can’t break away from Will’s gaze, looking into those deep, storm cloud gray eyes, like they’re peering directly into his soul. Thick, white ropes shoot against Will’s hand, and splatter onto both of their stomachs, some of it landing on Will’s white shirt. Tom clenches hard around Will, trying to coax his orgasm out of him. Will rubs Tom’s cock with the same unrelenting strokes, whispers, “That’s my good boy, that’s my good boy.” 

“Please, come in me,” Tom whispers, his voice shaky and small and completely fucked out. 

Will keeps his same grip and movement on Tom’s cock, making him squirm and shake and sob, “I’m coming, angel, I’m coming, take it all, take it _all_ , oh, _fuck, baby_.” Will comes hard and deep inside of Tom, and Tom’s entire body shivers at feeling the hot release of his boyfriend so deep inside of him. Will fucks him through his own orgasm, thumb lazily rubbing over the sensitive head of Tom’s cock when he finishes.

Will’s head collapses against the back of the seat, and Tom buries his head back into its spot in the crook of Will’s neck. They lay there for a moment, gathering their bearing and listening to each other breathe. Tom kisses at Will’s neck, over the hickey he left earlier, and Will smiles. He cards a hand through Tom’s hair, stroking the sweaty curls and feeling Tom croon into his gentle touch. 

Tom is the one to initiate conversation after he pulls away from Will, wincing when he feels Will still inside of him. “That was amazing,” Tom whispers, and he presses forward to kiss Will softly on the lips, returning back to that gentle kiss they shared before, “you’re amazing.”

“I love you so much, baby,” Will whispers against his lips, and helps Tom raise his hips a little to let himself slide free from his home inside of him. Tom makes a tiny noise against Will’s lips when he’s empty, and Will gives a small laugh. “You did so well for me, always such a good boy for me,” Will tells him, “always love having such a good boy for my boyfriend.” 

“I love you more, Will,” Tom tells him, and Will presses their lips together again, savoring this moment, this moment where no one else in the world exists. It’s just Tom, Will, and the trees that hold their secrets. 

“You did such a good job, you’re always such a good boy for me,” Will tells him again, kissing just below his jaw, where he can reach without pulling Tom down towards him. “You took everything so well, such a good boy, you did so good, did you like it?”

“Like it?” Tom laughs, “Will, it was perfect.”

Will gives him a fond smile, cheeks pink. 

“We are going to take a nice, long bath when we get home,” Will laughs, running a finger through Tom’s mess on his stomach. He grimaces a little and wipes his finger on one of the non-stained parts of his shirt.

Tom rolls his eyes, “ _If_ we get home, I’m far too comfortable right here.” Tom pats Will’s lap for emphasis. 

“Do you want to lay down and I’ll drive us home?” Will asks, hand going back into Tom’s hair, to rub softly at the now drying locks. 

“No,” Tom says, kissing Will, a quick peck on the mouth, “I’d like to lay down back here with you until we both get our strength back.

“Oh, darling, we’d be here for hours.”

“I’m not going to complain.”

They both laugh, and enjoy the comfortable air of each other’s presence. If the world ended right now, that would be okay. They would have each other, and that’s all they really ever needed. Tom leans in and kisses Will, with a deep passion that they’ve had for each other as far as they can remember.

“Did you mean it when you said ‘forever?’” Tom asks, pulling away and running a finger down Will’s chest. 

Will smiles at him, “I’d like to be with you forever more than I’ve ever wanted anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
